1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus and kit for providing concealment to a hunter or naturalist in an outdoor setting, which helps conceal a user thereof from game or other wildlife. The system, apparatus and kit hereof includes one or more concealment apparatus, where the apparatus includes a masking panel, a positioning arm, and a mounting support for attachment to a support substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a masking system, apparatus and kit, in which each concealment apparatus includes an adjustable positioning arm having dual, independently adjustable ball-and-socket clamps. The system, apparatus and kit hereof, when used with an outdoor platform such as a tree stand or a boat, provide a simplified method and apparatus for concealing a user from nearly any selected angle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hunting blinds are normally developed for specific applications. For instance, there are distinct and separate types of blinds designed for tree stands, boats, hunting chairs, and ground enclosures. This specificity can be problematic for hunters who enjoy multiple types of hunting experiences, since it could require a user to obtain a separate blind for each type of platform used. Some examples of blind structures for use with tree stands or other observation stands are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,872, 5,613,512, 6,202,665, and 6,510, 922.
A number of hub and strut systems have been known in the hunting and construction arts, and some of these systems have been applied to hunting blinds. Examples of some of the known hub and strut systems include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,482, 4,974,986, 5,738,129, 5,944,041, and 6,296,415.
Hubs known to the art generally include guiding or locking channels that position the struts at specific angles.
Similarly, a number of ball and socket positioning arms are known and used in a number of technical areas. Examples of some of the known ball and socket arms include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,885, 6,220,556, 2,560,556, 2,710,609, and 4,491,435.
Positioning arms known in the art generally employ a split or bifurcated arm design and a single adjustment mechanism for operating both socket clamps simultaneously. Products of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885 to Camevali, and are sold by the RAM Mount Company of Seattle, Wash.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for a versatile kit and system of independently adjustable masking panels, which kit and system is adaptable for multiple outdoor concealment uses. A versatile concealment kit and system is needed, which could be used on more than one type of outdoor observation platform, in order to provide more versatility and flexibility than that encountered with the known art.